Killjoys Never Die
by Hayley Nichole Williams
Summary: We are the fabulous Killjoys. We'll cry. We'll mourn. We'll celebrate. We'll have some fun. We'll joke around. We'll eat some Skittles. All whilst saving the world.
1. Party Poison's Speech

CHAPTER ONE: PARTY POISON'S SPEECH

"Right now it's us against the world. We're the only good guys left. Everyone else is underneath Better Living Industries; whether it was their own decision or not. Their lives and wellbeing are in OUR hands. If we don't do something NOW, then it's going to be too late.

I understand you're all here because we have the same vision. We have a vision of stopping the BL/ind company from ruining the whole of humanity and creating this so called perfect world. Because as we've all witnessed, this world is far from perfect. It's getting worse and worse as each day passes.

This isn't getting any better despite how much the BL/ind believe it is.

I'm warning you now. Being a Killjoy isn't easy. You're putting your lives on the line to save the human race. Which in my opinion isn't fair. I'll tell you why.

Because the human race has been incredibly horrible to us! Human's insult us, bash us, reject us and treat us like dirt just because we're different. We get called emo for being sad sometimes, or even just for listening to a certain genre of music.

But let me ask you, what humans do not have emotions? What humans are not emotional?

No-one but us Killjoys have any emotion left. All of the others have had all emotion drained from them by this so called "Miracle Pill".

To be a Killjoy, you have to promise me this. The BL/ind can do ANYTHING to us. Absolutely anything. But we will not give in! We will not swallow these horrible pills. We will not give away information about our Killjoy family members. We will not sacrifice our members under any circumstances.

If the time comes when you are caught and you have no hope of escaping, you may end your own life. But never, NEVER, may you surrender another Killjoy for your freedom.

You must never steal another Killjoys gun. You can only have their weapon when they've written it. Never will you have their weapon when they haven't written it in a will or spoken to me about giving it to you.

I have strict rules about weapons here, because weapons are our best friends. It's the only thing we have to defend ourselves against the BL/ind company.

Today, my dear friends, is a wonderful day. We have many new Killjoys among us, and many who have been with us for a while now. Each year I make this speech to remind us what our goals are. I make this speech to remind you of important rules that are enforced. I make this speech in hopes that you'll listen.

Everyday I hope that the world will one day become a better place. I hope that it will once be returned to the way it was before BL/ind took over... even though in my heart I know it probably won't happen because we're horribly outnumbered.

But if we're gonna go out, we're gonna go out with a bang. We're gonna go out with a legend left behind; the legend of the Fabulous Killjoys, the people who rebelled against the horrid Better Living Industries, the people who were the only glimpse of color in a goddamn colorless world. We're going to make history, whether people look up to us or despise or not.

We won't give up without a fight. Isn't that right?" 


	2. Hatred For Kobra Kid

CHAPTER TWO: HATRED FOR KOBRA KID

I was sitting on a blanket in the desert sand. Coincidentally, I just happened to hate sand, and there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. We were taking it in turns of shooting at certain targets that we had put up around the area.

"Aim at the target. Aim at the TARGET. NO! AIM AT THE TARGET! NOT ME!" Kobra Kid shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to get away from my dearest friend Chocolate Detonator.

"Chocolate, stop teasing!" I growled at her as Kobra Kid ran for his dear life away from the armed (and potentially dangerous) girl.

Chocolate Detonator pulled a bar of chocolate from her pocket and started eating it. It surprised me it hadn't melted yet seing as we were in the middle of a desert with an average temperature of 110 degrees. But when it came to chocolate, Chocolate Detonator could do anything.

I found Chocolate Detonator in the middle of Zone 3, which was the exact same place that Kobra Kid and Party Poison had found me. Kobra didn't want to take her home, as she was really disoriented and confused, which was a sign of the BL/ind Miracle Pill, but Poison gave her a chance. Thank god for that, because the only thing that was wrong with her was the fact her sugar levels were too low...

"VENOM! I swear, if this girl does not learn how to defend herself, she is going to die!" Kobra said angrily.

I crossed my arms and walked over to him, "Listen, she's a cook, not a soldier. Just let her do what she's best at. You're making her feel uncomfortable."

Kobra sighed and brushed my fringe behind my ear. He looked in my eyes for a moment before taking his hand away and turning his head, "You... you're... you don't fit in. You can't cook. You can't aim. You can't even find supplies. You keep telling us to stop putting her in positions she doesn't succeed with. But that would mean we'd have to kick you out altogether," he said angrily.

It suddenly felt like someone had kicked me in the chest with their whole body weight. I bit my lip to hold back the tears, "That's a lot coming from someone who couldn't get anyone to love them even if they had magic powers," I snapped.

I stormed off in the opposite direction, back towards the broken down Diner that we lived in. If there was anyone I wanted to talk to, it was Fun Ghoul, and if there was anything I wanted to talk about, it was how much I hated Kobra Kid and how lucky he'd be if I didn't kill him whilst he was sleeping.


	3. Ranting To Family

CHAPTER THREE: RANTING TO FAMILY

"What's the matter Venom?" Fun Ghoul asked as I stormed into the garage where the Killjoy Vehicles were.

"I'll tell you what the matter is! Kobra Kid is the matter! He is the biggest fucking asshole that I have ever met in my entire life!" I screamed.

Fun Ghoul got up off the ground and pulled me into a hug, "Honey, Mikey is just a little misunderstood. I know he can be a real ass. I've lived with him for a long time now. What did he say this time?"

I explained the whole situation and told him what Kobra Kid had said, word for word.

"Let me tell you something. Something you've probably heard before. Boys sometimes annoy girls or hurt girls feelings because they're getting incredibly frustrated. Tell you why his getting frustrated? Because he doesn't know how to express his feelings for you," Fun Ghoul laughed.

"I hate him. I hate him so much. I can't believe he'd say something like that. You would think he would know NOT to say something like that... he knows how fucking sensitive I am about stuff like that..." I said, finally letting tears flow down my cheeks.

"Mikey doesn't think before he speaks. Maybe it's because he rarely speaks at all! You shouldn't worry one bit. I'm sure he'll regret it sooner or later and apologize. But it better be sooner other wise uncle Frankie is gonna have to kick some Kobra Kid butt,"

I laughed and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Frankie."

I said goodbye to Fun Ghoul and went into the Diner, where my brother Show Pony was. He was stretched out across one of the seats, scribbling words down in a notebook.

"HEY SHOW PONY!" I shouted as I entered. I skidded across the floor and sat across from him, "So, why doesn't my older brother tell me what he's writing in his goddamn journal, eh?"

"Because I think it's none of your business, little sis," he answered, closing the journal and tucking it beside him, "So, what have you been up to today?"

"Well. Got insulted by Mikey, watched Casey fail at target practice..."

"Hey, since when are we on real name basis?" Show Pony asked.

"I'm sorry... I'm still getting used to the whole Killjoy name protecting identity thing... Kobra Kid and Chocolate Detonator..." I answered sadly.

"It's all good Reluctant Venom. Cyanide Baby and Paranoia Destroya are out getting supplies... Jet Star is out fixing a broken security camera and Party Poison is in the tech room if you need him. He needs to let Jet know when the camera is alive again," Show Pony stated.

"Alright. I might just go and sit in my room for a while. See ya," I said.

I got up from the diner seat and started heading to the bedroom that I reluctantly shared with an all too moody Kobra Kid. Maybe my reluctance was the reason they named me Reluctant Venom... 


	4. Thinking Too Hard

CHAPTER FOUR: THINKING TOO HARD

I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me. I turned on my iPod doc and pressed "shuffle" on my My Chemical Romance playlist. I might have lived with them, and I might have currently hated the bassist, but I still adored their music with all my heart.

I heard Party Poison cussing from the tech room which was right beside my bedroom. He called for Frank to help him and I soon heard footsteps coming swiftly down the hallway. I turned my music up so I didn't have to put up with Party Poison's complaining.

I slammed my head up against the wall in frustration. I really didn't understand guys a lot of the time. If you're having trouble expressing your feelings, you don't take it out on the person you love, you take it out on a mob of Draculoids.

"Why don't you do something useful, Michael, instead of ruining my life," I grumbled, "There are people out there who need to be killed and all you can do is say that I'm useless and that I don't fit in..."

I leaned over the edge of my bed and stared at my bass guitar. It was jet black and it had the brand name "Econ". It wasn't a popular brand, and it probably wasn't even a decent guitar, but I loved it with all my heart though I didn't know how to play properly.

Kobra Kid's guitars were much more expensive than mine was. He had four or five of them and they were all amazingly beautiful, not that mine wasn't. I then wondered at what it would be like to be good at something I actually liked. The only thing I was good at right now was being a loser and not fitting in.

I picked up my bass and started strumming a tune with just the bottom string. I was trying to play the song "The Ballad Of Mona Lisa" by a band I loved, Panic! at the Disco. I screwed up and I suddenly felt like throwing the guitar against the wall.

Why the hell wasn't I good at something? Why was I cursed so with no special gift at all? I honestly didn't understand how I deserved to be so unlucky.

"If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, you can find out first hand what it's like to be me..." I sung.

That was something else I had trouble with. My looks. Sure looks didn't really matter now that the world had been turned into emotionless zombies, but I had no self confidence whatsoever, just the cherry on top of the "I hate myself" cake.

I suddenly heard shouting from in the diner. Me, being the curious person I was, decided to go and check it out...


	5. Going Too Far

CHAPTER FIVE: GOING TOO FAR

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!" I heard Party Poison shout.

Kobra Kid was standing before him, cowering at Poison's loud voice. Kobra was always sensitive as to what Poison said, because Poison was Kobra's only family.

"I... I didn't mean to Gee..." Kobra said sadly. He was almost in tears.

"Well I don't want an apology. Even if you give me a fucking apology, I'm not going to forgive you. Never will I ever forgive you. You were supposed to be watching her! You were supposed to make sure she was okay! You were supposed to keep watch you idiot!" Poison yelled.

"Gerard..." Fun Ghoul began.

"Frank! Not now!"

"Guys! Just calm the fuck down!" Jet Star shouted as he entered the room.

Soon there was nothing but shouting. It was so loud I couldn't hear one person over the other and I couldn't understand half of what they were saying. It was impossible to even think with that amount of noise around me.

"ALL OF YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed over the top of them.

Everything went quiet and I stood looking angrily at everyone. Kobra Kid looked at me equally as angrily, Fun Ghoul looked incredibly sorry, Jet Star looked stressed out and Party Poison looked as though he was going to rip everyone's limbs apart, burn them alive and then explode the world.

"Just fucking tell me what is going on," I ordered.

"Kobra Kid was meant to be watching her. He was meant to be watching Cyanide Baby and Paranoia Destroya. It's his fault they're gone. They've been taken by Draculoids. And knowing them, they'll hold her up for ransom. For instance, Kobra, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star and I, for her freedom," he growled.

"Of course we're not going to leave her there all alone," Jet Star interrupted.

"No, don't worry. The minute the BL/ind experiment split her in two, she's got herself to hold onto... Poor Demi..." Fun Ghoul said, "I'm afraid that she's scared, Gee..."

"Well Kobra Kid, I guess you're the one who's fucked things up this time, eh?" I took advantage of the situation, "How does it feel? Being the one everyone hates? It doesn't feel good does it?"

"Venom!" Fun Ghoul hissed.

"How does it feel to know that everyone just wants you gone? How does it feel to know that NO-ONE wants you!" I shouted.

"Venom!" Jet Star warned.

"How does it feel that you've made the girl you love hate your guts. How does it feel to hear her say such cruel words to you? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE HATED AND UNWANTED, KOBRA!"

Kobra leaped forward and his fist collided with the side of my face. I fell to the floor and the last thing I saw was Fun Ghoul jumping on top of Kobra, starting a harsh fist fight. But then I was out cold. 


	6. Secrets In Writing

CHAPTER SIX: SECRETS IN WRITING

When I woke up, Fun Ghoul was beside my bed, wiping blood from several cuts and holding ice to several bruises. The side of my head was still aching but it was worth it. It was worth seeing the look of pain and anger on that morons face.

"Frankie, you shouldn't have..." I growled at him.

"He HIT you! He fucking HIT you! A girl! He hit a GIRL! I'm crazy half the time, and even I have the sense to know that guys do NOT hit girls!" he said angrily.

"I don't care. The pain is satisfying," I told him.

Fun Ghoul shook his head and sighed, "I love you both. I don't understand why you just can't get along. I don't like seeing you upset by him, and I don't like seeing you fighting back by making him break down."

"And you don't like seeing him hit me like that. But I do. I know I've achieved something. I know how to make and break him. It's a good feeling. Pain is temporary, but knowing I can ruin him in such a short amount of time... that's what lasts forever."

Fun Ghoul got to his feet and stretched. He made small groaning noises and it was obvious that he was bruised and sore after the fight. He rubbed his shoulder before speaking again.

"Venom. It's not right. Both of you are constantly biting at each others necks. One of these days, something is going to happen to either of you, and you're going to be wishing you'd never done any of the stuff you have done," he said, "I know none of this means anything to you right now. But eventually... you'll understand. We have a serious problem; one of our own family members are missing. Right now, fighting isn't what we need. You just need to kiss and make up, you know? We need to be closer than ever to get through this. Fighting is only going to tear us all apart and we'll all end up failing out mission..."

"Thank you for that Frankie... I'll keep that in mind. But I'm just warning you. I'm not apologizing until he does. And until he does, I'm still treating him like shit,"

"Fair enough," he winked. He said goodbye and left the room to go back and work on the Trans Am in the garage.

I laid sleepily across my bed, stretching out as far as I could go. I noticed that Kobra had left his journal open on his bedside table, so naturally, I took it to read what was written inside.

'I don't see why saving the world is so important. It makes no sense to me whatsoever. The world treated us like shit, and now we're repaying it by saving it from power hungry losers. I don't understand why we don't just let the world die and live a happy life with our little family that we've created...

Trying to save this horrible world is putting everyones lives at risk. We all get injured, nearly die, get taken away etc. etc. every single day. I don't understand why we can't just stay in hiding and be safe. If Gerard is so worried about losing our family, then I don't know why he doesn't just use common sense and stop getting into trouble all the time...' the journal read.

"So that's what has been bothering you, hey Mikey," I sighed to myself. 


	7. Another Deep Conversation

CHAPTER SEVEN: ANOTHER DEEP CONVERSATION

I walked into the diner looking for a missing Kobra Kid but he was no-where to be found. I stuck my head into each of the rooms along the hallway but yet again, he wasn't there. I checked the garage and the only person there was Fun Ghoul working on the Trans Am persistently. The missing motorbike told me where Kobra Kid would be.

"Not here," said Fun Ghoul, "Took off when he heard you'd woken up."

"Ahh, I see. He's afraid I'll kick his ass," I teased, "I think I've found out why he's been acting so strange."

"What's your theory, hey?" he asked.

"Well, I read his journal. I know it's an invasion of privacy, but I wanted to know if he said anything bad about me. But all I found was an entry written this morning..." I began, "The reason he's been acting so temperamental is because he's afraid he's going to lose one of us. Maybe even all of us. He's wondering whether risking everthing to save the world is really worth it. He likes the family we have now... he doesn't like the fact that at any moment, this could all fall apart. We're all he has. Maybe... maybe Kobra Kid has more of a heart than I give him credit for..."

"Of course he does, I keep trying to tell you that. I knew there had to be a decent reason behind this," Fun Ghoul smiled, "Mikey's afraid he'll lose his perfect idea of a family."

"Well I can understand that. If we lose a member, we'll all be very upset. But that's when we fight until we avenge them. We'll fight in their honour, to make them proud of us. We fight for each other," I said, brushing my fringe behind my ear only to have it fall back across my eye.

Fun Ghoul threw a chunk of metal across the room and it made a clang as it hit the garage wall. He groaned as he pulled something else off the car, something I couldn't have named if my life depended on it.

"Both of your views are correct. Put you two together and you have the perfect mind. Currently, Mikey obviously doesn't want to fight at all. He's given up on fighting. So just imagine what's gonna happen to him when one of us dies! He'll be so lost he's going to need guidance, and I'm not sure if he'll take that guidance. He'll probably just let himself waste away. I know you two don't like each other very much... but you love each other more than you realize. You're the complete opposite, yet exactly the same at heart. You guys just need to work all of this out," Fun Ghoul smirked.

"Enough with the cheesiness. I wouldn't go out with Kobra Kid if I was offered world peace!" Fun Ghoul gave me a glare that made me take back my words, "Well, of course I would if that were the case. But please, I don't like Kobra Kid let alone LOVE him."

"You say that now. Just wait a few more days, weeks, months, years. You'll understand one day, and you'll be saying "Why didn't I just listen to uncle Frankie in the first place?"" he smiled.

"The only way you'd be my uncle is if Gerard adopted me," I teased.

"OH NO, YOU ARE NOT BRINGING FRERARD INTO THIS!" he growled.

"I'm kidding, Frankie. I'm kidding. You know I am," I ruffled his jet black hair, "You don't have many fans anymore, now that everyone is emotionless. Someone had to being it back to life.

Fun Ghoul shook his head and continued working on the Trans Am. I said goodbye to him and headed back into the diner. Maybe, just maybe, he was kinda right. 


End file.
